


Mother

by TheBlackSeaReaper



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Piece
Genre: Different World, Memory Loss, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackSeaReaper/pseuds/TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Harry gets another chance at a new life with no memory of the past, new powers, and a new family. Sorry, but I am not really good with summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
If someone had asked Fate if she was happy with the magical population of Europe. Fate would have given them all of the bad luck in the world and then sit back, put her legs up, eat popcorn, and laugh while they suffered. She would do this, because Fate was not happy with them at all. For the last hundred years, witches and wizards began to believe that magic was their right to have, instead of a gift. She watched how they became a backward society, killing the so called muggleborns, family inbreeding, because they believed that their magic would stay pure and become stronger if they married inside their families, but instead of their magic getting stronger, it was getting weaker, and the Dark Lords were popping up one after another. The rest of the world isn’t giving her this much trouble as Europe does.  
When Tom Riddle was getting out of hand, Fate sent them a chosen one, a child of prophecy to defeat him. Fate thought that they would have learned their lesson by now, but no. After Tom’s defeat, the parents declared the wrong twin as the chosen one, while the other was forgotten by all except for the house elves who raised her. Fate watched how her chosen cried herself to sleep almost every night until she was ten because her mother forgot her. By the time she had entered Hogwarts, her eyes held no emotions in them, and when she was called up to be sorted, everyone was in shock that there was a second child. Fate thought that they would realize the truth, but no. Her brother spend nasty rumors about her that caused her to become an outcast with no friends. Even her house, the Hufflepuffs, wanted nothing to do with her and they were known for their loyalty. Yeah right!  
Her teachers were no help at all, as they were too focused on her twin. Fate watched her go through the first five years of Hogwarts and how the emptiness grew inside of her chosen until there was nothing. People who looked into her eyes would say that she didn’t have a soul that she was just an empty shell. During those five years, she probably spoke about thirty words and that was at her sorting. Now, Fate is watching her chosen fighting a death eater in the ministry. Her twin came running to her for help, after he had received a false vision about his godfather being captured and tortured. As her chosen got closer to the Veil, Fate had an idea. She will send her chosen through the Veil into a different world, with no memories, so she could start a new life. And finally, Fate will teach Europe a lesson that they would never forget ever.  
Fate is going to fix her mistake, and give her chosen one, Anna Potter, a new beginning.

At the Ministry  
As Anna was fighting Bellatrix, she was regretting coming and trying to help her twin, James Jr. She was surprised at feeling the emotion of regret when she normally felt nothing. But she somehow knew her time was soon going to be up. That did not scare her at all, because she was tired of her life and not being able to feel, always suffering, and having no one to go to for help. May be when she dies, she will finally find peace that she looking for her whole life. She believed if she dies here, no one will mourn for her.  
BAM! The door exploded and the members of the Order of the Phoenix came in. And Lily came in with a cry, “I won't let you scum hurt my son!”  
Anna made the mistake of looking away from her opponent, just to give her mother a look of pain. The pain was back, she thought that she rid of it when she was ten. She turned back to face Bellatrix as a cutting hex hit her left side of her face over her eye. She gave a scream that got her mother’s attention.  
“Hey Mudblood, you’ve seemed to forgot that you had a daughter. So I guess you wouldn’t miss her. Crucio!” Bellatrix yelled. And the same time, Anna whispered the killing curse, if she was going to die; she was taking Bellatrix with her. The spells hit their mark. Bellatrix was dead with a shocked look on her face, while Anna screamed in pain as she flew backwards through the black cloth of the Veil.  
Everyone stopped fighting as they could not believe what just happened. Lily Potter froze as she watched her daughter go through the Veil of Death. It was then that she realized she didn’t have any memories of her daughter at all. James Potter had tears flowing down his face as he faced his biggest mistake of his life. Sirius Black could not believe that he let his goddaughter down and had forgotten about her. James Jr. did not know what to think, he would soon face regret of treating his twin like dirt. For the rest of his life, he would questioned why would she helped him when he did not even been nice to her.  
The Death Eaters could not believe that a mere child killed their strongest fighter. They were weak without her and to save their own lives from the wrath of their master, they surrendered.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At Hogwarts  
Professor Snape was waiting in the Headmaster’s office when Sybil Trelawney entered.  
“The Headmaster is not here, so you will have to come back later,” Snape snapped at her.  
When she did not leave, he opened his mouth to say something, when she started to speak, but this time, it was like a hundreds of voices speaking at the same time.  
THE CHOSEN ONE HAS DIED,  
FATE IS GOING TO COME TO JUDGE US,  
TO TEACH A LESSON THAT WILL NEVER BE FORGOTTEN.  
BOTH LIGHT AND DARK ARE GOING TO LOSE,  
FATE HAD ENOUGH  
SHE GAVE US A CHOSEN ONE  
A CHILD OF PROPHECY  
BUT THE WRONG ONE WAS CHOSEN  
NOW WE WILL PAY THE PRICE  
NOW FATE WILL HAVE HER FUN  
WE HAVE BEEN WARNED  
BE PREPARED!  
Snape was in shock, this was his second prophecy that he heard from the same woman. But now he understood the meaning. Fate was pissed and make this war an example. He only can pray that he will survive.

With Marco the Phoenix  
Marco was flying around to see if were any enemy ships around Waters 7. Because Pops needed another ship built. Marco chuckled, with the way Pops is picking up and adopting people, they will be needing more than two ships. Suddenly something caught his eye, so he flew over towards it and saw it was a young girl and she was dropping towards the sea. Marco could see blood on her face, so dived and caught her in his talons. He saw she was unconscious and needed medical attention, so he started to fly back to the ship as fast as possible. Little did he know that she is going to be an important part of their lives.

 

AN: I was thinking about how the Whitebeard crew considers their captain as their father, but there were no one that they considered as their mother. So I thought why can't we add a mother and also make it a crossover. And I came up with this. I hope that you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Have a nice day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Whitebeard, Marco, and several others were either sitting down on the floor or in chairs and staring at nothing or pacing up and down the hallway, muttering to themselves and making the others nervous. They were shocked when Marco came back early, they were about to ask if he had seen an enemy’s ship, when they saw he gently set down a bloody figure. Marco then started to yell out orders to get the ship’s doctor and he picked her up and carried her to the hospital wing of the ship. Everyone did what they were told to do. Once, the Doc and several nurses went to work cleaning and patching up her injuries while everyone else waited in the hallway. When Whitebeard questioned Marco about what happened to her. Marco told what he knew, that he saw her falling from the sky and that was it.  
One of the crew told them that if she fell from the sky, she must have came from one of the sky islands that are floating around up there. Whitebeard thought it could be a possibility, but they won't know for sure until she wakes up and tells them what happened to her. So for now, the only thing to do is to wait.  
(Scene Break)  
It had been four hours of waiting and everyone was mostly asleep or doing other things like playing poker with some friends or reading a book, when the door opened and Doc stepped out of the room. Everyone either woke up or stopped what they were doing, and looked at him with concern. He looked like he had aged another five years and had not slept for at least a day. There were some spots of blood on the front of his clothes.  
Marco stood up, walked over to Doc, and asked, “How is she doing, Doc?”  
“Well, she is in a bad shape, but she will live, I'm sure on that,” Doc told them, making them sigh in relief. It was very good news that she will live.  
Whitebeard then asked, “So what are her injuries?”  
Doc looked at the clipboard in his hand and said, “If we ever catch who did this to her, they will have a slow painful death. She has several cracked and bruised ribs, a long deep cut over her right eye; thankfully her eye is not damaged. She has a head wound to the front lope of the brain, so there is a chance that she will not have any memories at all. But that is not the worst of it. It seems that someone has fried her nervous system. The good news is that there is no permanent to her system and it will be likely that it will be healed in about a couple of weeks.”  
Marco was relieved that there was hardly any permanent damage, so he then asked, “Doc, when do you expect her to wake up?”  
“I don’t know for sure, and if I have to guess, she would probably wake up in a couple of days,” With that Doc handed his findings to his captain Whitebeard and left to clean up.  
“So, Pops, what's going to happen to her when she is fully healed from her injuries?” Someone asked.  
“Well, if she wants to go back to where she came from, we will take her back, but if she wants to stay here, then we will have to see where she will fit in the best and what her skills are,” Whitebeard said, before going back to his room. So he can drink his sake and think things through in peace, leaving Marco behind to deal with things.  
Marco looked at the other members of the crew that were either sitting or standing around and ordered, “Come on, men, we can't hang around here until she wakes up, we have things to do and chores that are needed to be done. So hop to it.” With that everyone including Marco left the hospital wing to go back to work. But suddenly a thought crossed Marco’s mind, the young woman does not have any other clothes to wear and there are no other women on board so she can't borrow any their clothes. So he changed directions and headed to where the captain would probably be.  
When he got there, he knocked on the door and waited for permission to enter. Whitebeard looked at him and asked, “Marco, my son, what brings you here?”  
“I would like permission and some money to go into town and to buy the girl some clothes for her to wear, since her own is ruined,” Marco politely replied.  
“Hmm, I did not think about that, so go and buy what you think that she may need,” With that, Whitebeard tossed a roll of berries to Marco. He caught it, said his thanks, and left. He thought How hard is it to shop for a woman. That thought will come back to haunt him.  
(Scene Break)  
It was getting close to evening, and Marco wanted to cry. He did not know that a woman needed so many clothes. He took Thatch and Vista with him to help with the shopping. Marco thought it would only take a few hours to get these things on the list that was given to them by the nurses. Marco asked them why that the girl could not borrow their clothes; they said that their clothes won't fit her and they are not made for the work that is required to be done on the ship.   
Marco realized that bras will not work for being on a ship and that they will probably cause trouble for the girl. So he decided to buy chest wraps instead. He got at least a dozen or so chest wraps in different colors. Then the next thing on the list was underwear. So with a very red face, he got the right size panties as quickly as he could, before the women that were in that section could call him a pervert and slap him. While Marco was doing that, Thatch and Vista were picking out shirts, pants, shorts, and foot wear. They got the right size, because the nurses wrote her measurements down on the paper for them. They even got some dresses that would fit her. In case, she likes to wear them more than pants and also, for special occasions like festivals, parades, and among other things.  
When they got back to their ship, a snowy white owl landed on Marco’s shoulder. The other two were snickering at the sight, because of Marco’s phoenix form and now it seemed that other birds think that Marco is their friend and that it was safe to be around him.  
“Shoo, go away. You two, shut it.” Marco snapped at them. The owl flew to one of the masts, but not before smacking his head with its wing. Once, it was settled down, the owl glared at them.  
They went to the hospital wing and handed the nurses that were on duty, the shopping bags, and left to get something to eat and to go to bed.  
(Scene Break)  
It was almost three days, since the girl first appeared. The head nurse, Will was making sure that her wounds were healing the way they sure be, when the said girl moved and opened her eye. (The other eye is wrapped up with bandages.) Will was stunned at the color of her eye, never did she seen that bright green eye color and she saw a lot of people.  
“I am glad that you are finally awake. How are you feeling?” Will asked with a bright smile as she moved closer to the girl.  
The girl blinked her eye as she looked at her, before slowly replied, “Every thing hurts too much to move. I don’t want to seem to be rude, but who are you? Or better yet, who am I?”


End file.
